


Starker, Stoners, Starting Over

by bloatedpeep



Series: Stoner Stories [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marijuana, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sugar Daddy, Weed, heavy trauma, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedpeep/pseuds/bloatedpeep
Summary: Field trip trope but Peter isn't a little bitch and Flash's idiocy isn't as unrealistic. Very different take on it. MJ blushes whenever Black Widow is brought up, Peter is in love with Tony, and Tony can't control his reactions when he hears Mr. Stark.





	1. Announcement

“I’m happy to announce that we’re finally going on this year’s field trip! I know the year is almost over but I promise it’s worth it because we’re going to Stark Industries on Monday!” Oh yes. Oh YES. I pull out my phone and shoot a text to Tony.  
Thank you Mr. Stark!  
His text comes within the minute, sending excited butterflies into my stomach.  
Of course kid. We’re going to show all those kids.  
Tony has been less than happy that I’m being bullied. I refuse to use my powers against Flash, which doesn’t make any sense to the billionaire at all. He seems to respect it, but he came up with a different plan. My school has been on the waiting list for a field trip there for years, so I guess he moved us up. He’s rather protective, it makes me feel special. Imagine, being special to Tony Stark.  
“Yo, Parker! Excited to show us all around Stark Industries since you’re there so often?” I put on my sweetest smile.  
“Of course I’m excited, Flash!” He rolls his eyes and leaves. I won’t use my powers, but I have to have some sort of defense. If being a sweet angel is what makes him get out of my face that’s what I’ll do.  
“Peter! Peter! Peter!” I turn around and lock eyes with Ned, MJ standing behind him. “Dude you’re gonna get to prove you work for Tony Stark!” I laugh a little.  
“That’s probably why he did this. I love him.” MJ gives me a bit of an odd look, but it’s okay. If anyone is going to find out about my crush, it’ll be her.  
“Someone’s sugar daddy is taking things to new levels! Nice, Parker.” She says. So, it’s sort of true. Tony took some looksies into my life and decided my suit wasn’t the only thing he’d be upgrading. My backpack is super durable with trackers and a security system for when I need to leave it, and it’s got a special compartment for my suit. He bought me a whole new wardrobe and new computers. I get to use his labs to make my web fluid and whatever else I want. Unfortunately, what I most want from Tony is him.  
Sometimes, if Tony sees my shoe laces fraying I’ll have new shoes on my doorstep by the morning. If I mention a shirt I like the same will happen. It’s showy but it makes my heart contract in on itself, trying to pick out reasons for the special treatment besides my spidery affliction.  
“Cmon, MJ. I rolled up a whole bunch of joints last night. It’s Friday, wanna do a sleepover?” Both Ned and MJ nod excitedly so I text May and Tony that I’m going to MJ’s for the night. We start the walk to her house and I pull a joint out of my cigarette carton. “Ned, light me up.” We pass the joint between the three of us until we end up in front of her door with a roach. I toss it in the ashtray as we walk in.  
I’m starting to get high now, my senses are dialing back a little, leaving my body in an impossible state of relief. Finally. Ever since the bite, I’ve been in a constant state of fight or flight. Weed is the perfect cure. May was upset when she found out, but she eventually gave me her blessing when she got all my reasoning. Especially when she found out how it helped my PTSD.  
“Peter, you’ve gotta start getting better weed. We should all be baked right now.” It’s true, New York doesn’t have the best weed for cheap, and I would never ask Tony for cash.  
“I know, but it’s okay, that was the smallest one, and I’ve got a whole bag of joints.” They’re both satisfied with that, each taking one of the joints and lighting up. I do the same. I hop up to the ceiling to smoke because I know how much it freaks out MJ. By the time she notices, I’m halfway done. She jumps a little, and I laugh, unsticking and landing nicely on the ground.  
“Fuck you, Parker.” But she’s laughing. Eventually, we’re all playing Super Smash and giggling because Ned will only kill MJ so MJ will only kill Ned, while I take all the wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some crazy debilitating stuff only weed can fix for the time I'm high. I have to smoke this often, so, why not write as if my characters do too?


	2. Science with Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes to the compound to work on his own gadgets and is taken over by a sensory overload

(At the compound on Sunday)  
I was working in my lab on the spider-drone when the voltage suddenly skyrocketed, sending out a blast of sound, heat, and bright light. My senses were overtaken immediately and I suddenly was drowning in flashbacks. I heard the door open and muffled words, but nothing past that. I can’t breath or hardly move. I do the first thing I can think of and take the metal case out of my jacket pocket. I take out a joint, hands shaking, dropping the case and falling down, hands on the floor. I’m gasping for breath and trying to stop shaking and pick up a joint. When I succeed I put it between my shaking lips. My zippo lighter is a godsend, there’s no way I would’ve been able to light up with a regular lighter. I suck down the joint in only 2 hits and in a minute, things are mellowing. My tensed muscles collapse onto the ground, and I take some deep breaths.   
“What the hell, kid?” I look up from my comfy floor spot and see Tony’s concerned eyes looking in mine. Shit shit shit shit shit Tony Stark just saw me choke down some weed like my life depended on it.   
“There was an accident and I went into sensory overload and after that into flashbacks. It isn’t important.”   
“All fuck it isn’t important. Does the weed help?” I nod.  
“Nothing else does.” He makes a little bit of a disgusted face, and my heart sinks.  
“Well, you shouldn’t be smoking that tragic shit. I can smell how cheap it is. I’ll get you some medical stuff.” My eyes widen.  
“Mr. Stark, that’s okay, I’d never ask you to do something like that.”   
“You never ask me to do anything. Get my drift?” I nod again, dumbfounded. The already small high starts to fade and my breathing starts to speed up again. I pick up another fallen joint but Tony shakes his head and takes it. “Friday!” He goes over to a locked drawer and it pops open. He pulls out a beautiful glass pipe that’s already filled. It’s iron-man gold, and it’s beautiful. He hands it to me and I put it to my lips.  
We meet eyes as he starts to light it for me, and the click of the lighter ignites a stroke of longing in my heart. Lighting for someone, having someone light for you, can be an incredibly intimate process. This is not an example of that. I suck in, and taste the best weed I’ve ever tasted in my life. It’s like a minty fruit punch blend. In seconds, I’m higher than the joint got me. I smile at him and he smiles too.  
“Don’t tell your aunt.” I laugh a little.   
“She’s the one who helps me buy this shitty stuff. She’d be relieved, I think. We’ve spent a lot on it.” He looks guilty, and the high is lowering my inhibitions. I reach out, and suddenly my hand is on his shoulder. I shake my other finger in front of his face. “Nuh-uh sir, you can’t feel bad. You’re the best thing that ever happened to us.” He looks absolutely shocked for a second before he covers it with a simple smile.   
“Come on, Pete. We shouldn’t be smoking in here anyway. Let’s go up to the lounge.” I giggle and bounce up at that, I love the Avenger’s lounge! It’s the common area, since all the avengers have their own rooms. (Including me!) It’s on the floor with the training room and it’s connected to a kitchen. The kitchen is the best part. It’s absolutely packed full of snacks and food. It’s got 5 fridges and a walk in cupboard. He sees me bouncing about and his eyes soften a little.  
“Well! Let’s go!” We get into the private elevator and I take in the smell. It always smells so heavily of Tony’s cologne I wonder if he sprays it in here.   
We step off and into the lounge, and I run over to the couch, diving onto it. It can fit all of the avengers, it’s like a little island. Tony comes over with the nicest bong I’ve ever seen and a large metal grinder in his hands. He opens the grinder and starts to load the bong, and it hits me all of a sudden.  
Mr. Stark smokes weed. He’s about to smoke with me. He’s going to take a hit in front of me, fuck, fuck, fuck. I have a bit of an issue here. I already have a devastating crush on him, and well, watching people I’m attracted to smoke is kind of a massive turn on for me. The one time I saw Flash smoke I almost forgave him for tormenting me. I got over MJ eventually so I can smoke with her, but I don’t think I can handle this.  
He meets my panicked eyes and seems to take this as a sign to hand me the loaded bong. His eyes and smile are kind, and my brain switches gears. I take the bong with a deep breath and he stretches out to light it for me. “Alright, now pull the bowl.” I pull it and the smoke comes too quickly into my lungs. I cough for a second, and too soon, I’m on cloud nine. A little bit of anxiety comes my way with the intensity of it.   
“What if the other Avengers see us smoking!?” He chuckles a little.  
“All the Avengers smoke. We’ve all got PTSD coming out of out asses, Peter. Just like you.” I should have thought of that, but something about the Avengers doing something illegal is hard to comprehend. Even though half the things they do are illegal anyway. I gotta reevaluate.   
“Is that that good kush Stark? You got a girl in there or what?” Clint bursts through the door, and smiles widely when he sees me.  
“Hi, Mr. Barton!”  
“Jesus Stark, the kid’s faded. And kid, it’s Clint.”  
“He’s used to dirt weed.”  
“Good thing you’re broadening his horizons. Can I join you guys?” Tony hands the bong to Clint, and I’m disappointed and relieved. Clint takes a hit, and fuck, he’s hot too. Nowhere near Tony, but he’s good looking. He hands it back to Tony, and he lights the bowl. He takes it out, sucks in, his throat muscles contracting, and suddenly the smoke is pouring from his lips and I’m drowning in it. It takes everything I have not to pop a stiff one, and I vow not to look for the rest of the sesh. He passes it back to me and smiles at me and jesus how am I supposed to live like this?  
While I’m exhaling the smoke Natasha appears next to me. One of her hands is on my shoulder, and I’m not shocked. Too high for that. She takes the bong from my hands, takes a hit, and hands it to Clint.   
“Hi Ms. Romanov. Wanna cuddle?” Clint and Tony’s heads swivel toward us in shock, but Nat is smiling. She intertwines her legs with mine and wraps her arms around me, I’m tucked under her chin in a position that is especially comfy because of my flexibility. Almost instantly, I’m asleep.


	3. SpiderMom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up with his spidermom in his bed

I wake up in my own bed mid afternoon. Natasha is there too, sitting upright next to me on her laptop.  
“Welcome back, Peter.”   
“Sorry about that, I was out of my mind.”  
“You know I never mind cuddling with you Peter. You’re like my nephew or something. I was hoping we could talk.” She pulls her hair up to show me a beautiful blunt tucked behind her ear and takes it out. “Tony told me you just learned about the Avengers being a bunch of potheads.” I nod. “It’s mostly me, him, and Clint. Bucky does it a lot too but almost always alone, and Steve only does it with Bucky. Bruce and Sam use pretty heavily too, Vision and Rhodey don’t, Wanda does sometimes. Thor only smokes herb straight from Asgard, and that shit is killer.”   
“Why are you telling me all this?”  
“Peter, we’ve all experienced devastation in our lives. More than other people. That’s what happens to superheroes. It’s a choice we all made, and now we all live with it. The only thing that staves it off are drugs, so we smoke. We don’t want you to feel in any way pressured to smoke or not to smoke. We just want you to take care of yourself.” Tears are coming to my eyes, but they don’t fall because I won’t cry in front of Black Widow.   
Now that she’s done with the spiel she lights the blunt and takes a hit. She’s stunning, but she’s family, you know? She passes it to me and I hit it quickly and give it back.   
“Listen, Ms. Romanov, I love you. I love all of you guys. You’ve given me more in my life than I could ever ask for, and you guys caring about me means so much to me. I appreciate you.” She hands the blunt back.  
“Seriously kid, call me Natasha. You gotta stop this Ms. Mr. stuff.” She giggles a bit, it sounds foreign coming from her mouth. “Except with Tony. Keep calling him Mr. Stark.” She’s full blown laughing now.  
“Natashaaaaa, why? You gotta tell me.”  
“Okay, okay, but you can’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t Nat I promise please?”  
“Oh so a minute ago you couldn’t call me Natasha and now we’ve moved onto Nat?”  
“Natasha tell me!”  
“Ok, ok. It drives him up the wall, Peter.”  
“Like, I’m making him angry?”  
“No, no Pete. It makes him horny!” No. What? No.  
“No way! Oh my god Natasha tell me everything.”  
“It so does. He gets so startled every single time you say it. It’s so funny.”  
“Did he tell you that?”  
She rolls her eyes. “Peter, I’m a spy, it’s my job to just be able to know these things.”  
“Oh my god I can’t believe this.” Her eyes go wide and her giggles stop.  
“Oh Peter, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  
“No, no Natasha. I’m head over heels for Tony.”  
“Well you’re the only one that really makes him smile. Don’t give up on it, you’re 17 about to be 18 now and you’re an Avenger. It’s a small dating pool.”  
“Shit. I can’t process all this right now.”  
“Well, then keep smoking.” I laugh and take bigger hits. Soon, I’m off my ass again.  
“MJ is going to be so happy I’m not smoking dirt anymore.”  
“Tony is going to spoil the fuck out of you with this shit. He even gave Bucky a full class collection.”   
“He’s so generous.”  
“We get it, you’re in love with Tony Stark. Sooo dreaamyyy. That’s you right now.” We both burst into laughter and head into the lounge. Natasha sees Tony on the couch and grabs me, whispering in my ear. “Go sit on his lap!” I push her away.   
“Oh my god Natasha no I’m not going to go sit on Mr. Stark’s lap. That’s crazy.”  
“Do it you’re high enough that it’ll be funny please! I’ll roll you some of these.”   
“Fine. But I want them in good flavors.” I run across the room over to Tony.  
“Mr. Stark!” I see it now, the jump of his eyes and the tightening of his throat. “Mr. Stark,” I repeat, and see it again. It makes me feel powerful. “Natasha smoked me out as soon as I woke up.” First I put my hands on his shoulders. I wrap them around his neck lazily and almost fall down onto his lap, burying my head in his shoulder and yawning a little. He’s completely unmoving beneath me, and I’m a little worried. Then he exhales a long breath, and I meet his eyes. I smile at him and get up, running into the kitchen before he can say anything. I grab a can of coke from the fridge as Natasha comes in, blunt between her lips and eyes full of tears.   
“That was gold, Parker. You should have seen his face that whole time. Jesus Christ.”   
“That was terrifying. I can’t wait to smoke those blunts with my friends though.” She laughs.   
“I’ll give them to you tomorrow, considering you have a field trip here and I’m to make an appearance.”  
“You’re the best, Nat.”   
“Of course I am. Now, get out of here. You have an hour to be home.” I grab my coke, say goodbye to a still silent Tony, and meet Happy to take me home.


	4. The Start of the Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip begins.

When I get home, May has brownies in the oven. “They’re from a box, don’t worry. Speaking of boxes, you have about 100 of them on your bed.” I smile wide and dart into my room.  
As expected, there’s a whole glass set. There are 2 mason jars full of delicious smelling herb and a huge metallic navy blue grinder. There’s a smell kit, a breath kit, and everything. There’s wraps and papers and filters and everything I could ever need. May looks at all of it happily, knowing I’m going to be much happier. She steals one of the smaller bongs and a bit of weed, and I don’t see her for the rest of the night.   
I wake up from nightmares unable to see properly, so I grab my pipe from the last night and take a quick hit. Within 30 seconds I’m good to go. I get ready and roll 3 joints to bring with me. I rush to Ned’s house, where MJ is waiting. I grin at her and hand both of them one of the joints, and put mine between my lips. We all light up, and a second later they’re both yelling at me.   
“Holy shit Peter this is the best weed I’ve ever tasted.”  
“Peter’s sugar daddy finally took care of our weed issue!” I blush a little and nod.   
“He still isn’t my sugar daddy, MJ. You need to stop calling him that.”  
“So you want him to be?” We all giggle and I roll my eyes.   
“Guys, today is going to be great. Natasha owes me a bunch of blunts, she’s going to give them to me during the field trip. I can’t wait to show you guys my lab.”   
“Sometimes it’s hard to believe this shit Peter. I can’t believe the Black Widow owes you weed.”  
“I sat on Tony’s lap for it, so you’re damn right she does.” Both of them are dumbfounded. I use the smell and breath kits on all three of us, and we stumble into the school high off our asses. We huddle into class and sit in the back. The whole vibe is off, it being a field trip day. Everyone has food in brown paper sacks and nobody is sitting at their assigned desks. Eventually the bell rings, and we have to stop giggling and pay attention.  
“Alright class, the busses leave in 15 minutes. I don’t want any of you screwing around. This is a very important field trip.” Flash shoots me a devious grin and I can’t help but laugh out loud. “Mr. Parker. Something funny?”   
“No. Sorry.” Ned and MJ snickered behind me, and I flipped them off behind my back. We all started to shuffle out of the room, MJ and Ned flanking me on either side. We got on the bus first in the very back, and luckily, Flash didn’t get on in time to snag a seat near us.   
The bus ride was nice, laying in the back high off my ass with my friends. When we got off and started to head into the building, Flash jogged up to catch us.  
“Not too long now Parker. Can’t wait till you’re outed as a liar.” The rest of the class laughs. I look at Ned and MJ, and all three of us just double over laughing right back at them.  
“You know what Flash, yes, I’ve been lying about the internship this whole time. I’ve never met Tony Stark or the Avengers, and I’m an attention seeker. Now go away.” MJ and Ned are laughing even harder behind me now, and Flash just looks indignant. We all step into the lobby.   
“The field trip group! Hey guys, everybody take a pin and put it on your shirt. These will let you into the main elevators and all the stops for your tour today. After today, they will no longer work so you’re free to keep them as a souvenir!”   
I have top level clearance so I tune out while she explains the basic security measures and the floor tiers. I walk through security with the rest of the class, and only my friends notice my lack of pin. We’re shown the entire first floor, mostly full of conference rooms and offices. A couple people say hi to me, much to the shock of my class. Still, the few hellos were enough to convince the majority of them that I never lied. Flash pointedly ignores this evidence and keeps trying to tap me and ask stuff about every room we go in. He laughs when I don’t know something small and tries the rally the class behind him. It mostly doesn’t work.  
“Peter, hey, it’s been a while. How’ve you been?” War Machine is stepping into the elevator with us.   
“Rhodey! Hi. It has been too long, I’m alright. Here with my school for a field trip. How are you?”   
“I’m actually on the way to meet with Pepper. Are you coming to dinner this month? I’m doing the cooking this time, and if you’re going to be there I’d appreciate you in the kitchen with me.”  
“Of course! It’d be my honor sir.”  
Rhodey gives me a hug and steps out of the elevator. We get out on the next floor, my entire class shooting me shocked looks. Even Flash is dumbfounded. They’re rather silent until Linda speaks up again.   
“Alright guys, these are the bio and chem labs. There’s always something new and exciting happening here, in fact, Spiderman makes his web fluid here!”  
“Have you met Spiderman, ma’am?”   
“He’s come through the front of the building once or twice for Avenger celebrations. Everytime he was incredibly sweet and courteous.” Ned and MJ snicker a little bit, but Flash is pissed.  
“Spiderman isn’t sweet, he’s a badass.” I laugh, and that’s the wrong move. “What, penis, you think you know anything about Spiderman?”  
“Nope. Not the first thing.” Ned and MJ are hardly restraining themselves, and Flash is angry but he’s not saying anything, thankfully. Linda looks confused but she’s smiling still, leading us around the circle of labs and showing us select experiments.  
“Now guys, we’re going to go grab lunch and then we’re going to get to the less educational-but equally important part of the trip! A tour of the top floors, where the Avengers reside. Some of them have even granted us permission to tour their own suites!” I volunteered for that. My suite is absolutely decked with the coolest lego sculptures. Ned spent nearly the entirety of winter and spring break here at the compound with me building them, and we’ve never been proud of anything more than this. He shoots me a look and I nod. He looks like he’s going to explode.   
We all get in the elevator and head to the lowest of the top floors, which has the lounge and kitchen. On the way up, the door opens, and in walks Clint with a harsh glare on his face. He stares at the group menacingly, and everyone seems to shrink back a bit. Then he breaks into a wide smile.   
“Ha, just kidding. You were right Peter, these kids are a racket. Cmon, I’m taking over the tour.” He smiles at Linda and hands her a hundred dollar bill. “That’s on Tony, he says to have a great lunch break.” Linda is smiling bigger than I’ve ever seen, and she practically dances as she hits the lobby floor button and we all get out. She waves and smiles as the doors close, and then all the attention returns to Clint, and partially me. “Peter, let’s show your friends around. Peter’s friends, this is the lounge. That man with the metal arm in the barstool is Bucky Barnes, and if you look past him you’ll see the kitchen, which you can all grab snacks from.” Everyone rushes to meet Bucky and grab food while my trio stays back with Clint.


	5. Easy Going

“So, Peter. Which one is the kid that picks on you?” In a second, Natasha is standing behind him.   
“Yeah, I think I’d like to know that too.” I look over at MJ, and her jaw is on the floor. No matter how secretive she is, Ned and I found out about her massive crush on Black Widow almost as soon as she found out I was Spiderman. I skip over to Natasha and she wraps me in a tight hug. I feel a package going in my coat pocket, and a second later she’s letting go. I turn around and see the class has gone from chaotically trying to get to the food and Bucky and is now silently staring at Natasha and I.   
With my super hearing, I hear Flash mutter, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Bucky, who is closer, obviously hears him too and his eyes dart to Flash menacingly. Flash notices a second later, and his eyes go wide. Luckily for him, Sam is coming in.   
“Buck, you told me you’d let me know when the field trip group got here.” Bucky’s eyes reluctantly leave Flash and he looks at Sam.   
“They got here like two seconds ago pigeon boy.” The people who aren’t terrified laugh, and Sam’s eyes lighten a little. While they go back and forth, I lean over to Ned and MJ and whisper, “Natasha just gave me the blunts.” They both look awed, and MJ looks like she’s about to faint.   
“I’m going to smoke one of her blunts, she’ll have rolled them herself, what I wouldn’t give to watch that woman roll.”   
“I got you MJ. I’ll make it happen.” She smiles widely.  
“Thanks Peter. Now that they’re distracted let’s go get food.” We grab our favorite snacks and spread out on the couch. Natasha sits between me and MJ, and she’s surprisingly calm.   
“Peter, I still haven’t met your friends.”  
“Right! This here is my best friend Ned, and that’s my best friend Michelle, but we call her MJ.” I pretend to whisper. “She scares me more than you do.” Natasha laughs.  
“She must be formidable.” She says, looking over MJ who is struggling to keep herself calm. I wink over her shoulder. Ned speaks up, eager to help me wingman our friend.   
“MJ is the best person we know tbh without her we’d never get anywhere.” MJ laughs a little but it just sounds like an insane person exhaling. “And, she’ll kick anyone’s ass.”  
“Yeah, and Ned is a great coder, he’s even helped me improve the suit a few times.” Natasha smiles at both of them.   
“You sound like a perfect team. MJ, Ned, it was nice to meet you, but I need to set up my room for the tour. Have a good time with my gift.” We all grin back. She walks off, and MJ looks over at us.  
“I can’t believe you guys.”  
“Can’t believe that we just wingmanned the crap out of you?” She laughs and shakes her head.   
“Thanks, I guess. Oh my god. We’re going to tour her suite! This is insane.” At that moment, Clint calls for our attention.   
“Alright, we’re going to start the suite tours. Let’s get the disappointment out now, we’ll only be seeing half of them. Now, the first room we’ll be seeing is mine.” Clint’s suite is awesome. We walk into the front, which is designed as a medieval entryway with different bows decorating the stone walls. This room extends directly into the kitchen, which is drastically different. It’s got white walls, cabinets, and counters, with colorful chairs and dishware.   
The class is awed by the sudden change, and started to catch the vibe when they walked into the dining/living area. It’s entirely ocean themed, one of the walls is a giant fish tank. Clint points at his bedroom door. “That’s the bedroom, and that’s pretty much it. We won’t be going in there. Now, onto Black Widow’s rooms!”  
We go up a floor and are met with a well lit, completely empty stone room. Nat’s calming room. Clint says as much before leading us through into her living space. It’s done up to present, billowing black curtains covered in the black widow logo, candles lit all over, and black furniture. “Nat’s room is more badass, Clint.”  
“Fuck you Peter, Nat doesn’t have any fish.” The class laughs, and we walk into the bedroom. It’s as massive as mine, still covered in candles and darkness. She has a double king bed too, with all black silk sheets and a leather framing. She’s sitting at her desk.   
“Hey guys.” MJ’s eyes are wider than I’ve ever seen. She leans over to me.   
“Nothing has ever made me hornier than this moment right now.” My laughter is almost uncontainable, and Natasha gives me a weird look.   
“Nope, no stealing my thunder Nat. We’re moving on.” The class start to protest. “To Captain America’s suite!” Their protests die in their throats, and Nat rolls her eyes.   
“Have fun.” MJ looks disappointed, but I remind her of the sleepovers she’ll have here and that placates her.  
Steve opens his door for us like a gentleman. It’s the most stereotypical room in the world. It’s painted in the american flag, and most of the items are red, blue, or white. It’s well lit with thin white curtains that serve almost no purpose. He’s grinning wide and greeting everyone individually with perfect white teeth. It’s the most boring room in my opinion, but we all love cap.


	6. The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the fieldtrip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?

When we’re through his homely little suite we head up the stairs to Tony’s room. As the most recent addition, I have the highest floor, and therefore the last stop, which is just too fortunate. Tony’s room has crisp white walls, dark tile floors, and red furniture. It has shelves and shelves of books, because even Tony Stark prefers paper to e-readers. Clint leads us to his personal lab, where Tony is hunched over a metal arm and sparks are flying. He turns around and the sparks and the noise stop. He has a huge welding mask and apron. He tilts up the mask, revealing his huge grin.   
“Peter! I’m so glad you guys are here.” He rushes over and hugs me, one of his hands pressing low on my back and all of a sudden my air is too thick to breath. He whispers in my ear, “Peter, I’m so high right now.” I see. His inhibitions are lowered and he’s excitable. He’s going to make this fun. He lets go of me and I take a second to breath. Ned and MJ each have a hand on my shoulders in comfort.   
“So, guys, I can’t wait to tell you about this project. Come on, gather around, I’ve been working on it all day.” Everyone gathers around the table and looks down at it. “Who wants to guess what this is.”  
“Is it a new arm for Sergeant Barnes?” Ned asks immediately.   
“Got it in one. This is for Bucky. His arm right now works great in combat, but it’s not much of a daily appendage type deal. So, our friend Peter here designed this. We finished the schematics pretty recently and I started welding today. It’s already a masterpiece.” My class is looking at me in awe, and while I knew this might happen I’m still blushing.   
“Are you serious?” Flash says, sounding petulant. Tony looks at him.   
“Yes. Did you guys not know Peter is a genius? This kid is smarter than me, easy. So is the little princess of Wakanda, but you didn’t hear that from me.” That hits me in the gut. My face is bright red now and I’m just trying to smile and look normal without freaking out because I never knew Tony thought that and it’s dizzying.   
“Shut up Mr. Stark, I’m not smarter than you.” A few of my classmates gasp at the fact that I had the gall to talk to Tony Stark like that, but I’m not looking at them. I’m looking at the way Tony’s mouth drops open at the Mr. Stark and he swallows dryly. He blinks rapidly for a second and looks away. Only then do I realize how high Tony really is.   
“No, you shut up Peter.” His voice starts with a rasping crack, and it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.  
“Anyway, now that we’ve seen these rooms, we’re going to go see Spiderman’s room.” Flash perks up now, grinning widely. “He isn’t here unfortunately, but he says he’s met some of you anyway. Something about an elevator?” A few of the people that had been on the elevator laughed a bit, even Flash, who looked a little disappointed. We head up to my suite, and step off the elevator into the same kind of empty room as Natasha.   
“Black Widow demanded that Spiderman have a calming room as well, she’s kind of a mother hen about him.” MJ hits my wrist frantically for a second, freaking out a little. We walk through the next door and into my living area. The class gasps collectively, the entire wall is decked out in red and navy legos with the spiderman logo. There’s a lego Eiffel tower in the corner, and more statues all over the place in all sorts of colors.   
Ned and I go look at them all, even though we’re the ones who built them. It’s not narcissistic, if we didn’t look, it would be weird! MJ trails along, and we can hear her calling us losers in her head as we freak out about our own designs.   
“These are pretty cool, guys.” And then, quieter, “You guys did a really good job.”  
I’ve got black furniture and white tile floors, and it looks nice. I let Tony design the basic stuff. My layout is pretty consistent, and the entire suite has been deemed a gallery, everyone walking around and looking at different statues. Flash is impressed too, talking about how spiderman is the best avenger endlessly. It’s hilarious.  
When everyone is done, we all huddle by the elevator. The avengers thank everyone for coming, and Tony tells my teacher he’s keeping the three of us for the day, and already got consent from our parents. She’s happy to comply, and when Flash sees us waving to him as the elevator doors close, his eyes light up with rage.   
“Anyway, I figured you guys could spend the night here so I contacted your parents and they’re fine with it. I’m going to go keep working on the arm.” My friends are so excited I can see the steam coming from their ears. I shoo them towards my room and catch Tony before he can get in the elevator. I place a hand on his chest, my thumb and forefinger resting around the bottom of the Arc Reactor.   
“Thank you, Mr. Stark. I really appreciate this. You’re amazing.” His heart rate and his breathing speed up and he’s looking at me like a desperate man. I remember my friends sitting in the next room and take my hand away. “I’ll come by later to help with the arm if they fall asleep and I don’t.” I leave before he says anything.


	7. Sleep Over

I walk into my bedroom where MJ and Ned are waiting on their phones on my bed. They both perk up as I come in, and watch me intently as I pull a long metal rectangular box out of my coat pocket. It has the black widow logo on it, and it opens at the click of a button to reveal 10 perfectly rolled, fat blunts. They all have their flavor written on the side in metallic letters, and the last one is signed with her name and a little heart.   
MJ looks so excited that I hand the case to her. She cradles it like treasure in her hands, and hands it to Ned. He takes it like treasure too, but less hesitant. He hands it back to me and I pull out blue raspberry. I hand it to MJ, and give her a Zippo. She looks at me gratefully.   
“I’ll never forget this.” Click. It lights beautifully, and she exhales slowly. She smiles widely. “Holy fuck, I just lit and smoked a fucking Black Widow joint. I’m gonna bust through my jorts.” We laugh and she hands it to Ned, who hits it and hands it to me. We pass it back and forth until it’s gone and light another one. I grab a little plastic joint tube and put the signed blunt in it, slipping it into MJ’s bag without her seeing. She’ll probably cry about it later, and that’s all the thanks I need.  
We walk out and into the elevator, giggling at nothing. I ask Friday to project vines, and she does the funniest ones. We’re all laughing our asses off as we stumble into the lounge. We all rush into the kitchen, grabbing munchies and 2-liters for ourselves. We go out into the lounging area and see Natasha and Tony sitting on either side of the couch. I sit next to him, way closer than I need to on the massive couch, and Ned sits in the very middle. MJ sits near Natasha but nowhere near as close as she wants to.   
Tony reaches over to the stand and pulls out the same bong we used with Clint. “Even though you guys already started, let’s do this. Ned and MJ look over at me, alarmed. They’re aware how this will affect me, but Tony seems blind to it while Natasha is just grinning. Tony fills up the massive bowl and walks down the length of the couch to hand it to Natasha. He comes back and sits as close as he was before, which is relieving and terrifying because now I’m going to see him smoke again.   
Natasha takes a huge hit and as she breathes the smoke out, I think MJ actually died and went to heaven. When Natasha hands her the bong, she doesn’t notice for a full minute. She blushes and takes it, hands shaking. Her hands are too shaky to light it, a lot like how I get, and Natasha grabs one of her hands.  
“Are you okay, Michelle?” MJ’s jaw drops.  
“Yeah, yeah my hands just do this sometimes when I’m this high sorry.” Nice cover. However, this prompts Natasha to take the lighter and light it herself, and MJ is crashing from heaven back onto earth in a ball of fire. She takes the hit and Natasha looks at her like she’s confused. The bong is passed to Ned, who takes his own hit and hands it to me. I look over at Tony, who’s fixated entirely on me. I light and suck, his eyes trail down my throat. As I let the smoke out his eyes drift back up to my lips and he swallows thickly.  
“Peter, can we talk?” MJ is grabbing my hand already and trying to pull me away.   
“Of course, Ned, you can handle these two by yourself right?” Ned looks ecstatic, so I lead MJ into the Elevator. “Friday, make sure this elevator doesn’t move and wipe anything said in here from any record.”   
“Yes, Peter.”  
“Ok MJ, shoot.”  
“Peter, Tony is absolutely desperate for you. You need to lock that down.”  
“I want to, I will. I only realized he had any feelings for me yesterday, and now you guys are staying the night, so it’ll have to wait.”  
“Dude are you serious right now?”  
“Well yeah, --”  
“No Peter you need to get that tonight. We have to make a plan.” We step out of the elevator and go into the lounge. “Hi guys, Ned, we’re going upstairs. We have important business.” Ned comes over to us.  
“Aw, why? Bored of us, Michelle?” That has to be flirting, right? Sounded like it, but Natasha’s voice is always sultry. Still, MJ looks like she hit her with a truck.   
“Course not, important business. And my friends call me MJ.”   
We all get in the elevator before anything else is said. Ned is freaking out because he smoked alone with Black Widow and Iron Man together. When we get back into my bedroom, we all lay out, high as kites, on my bed. I light up one of my own joints and we pass while MJ explains to Ned that we need a plan to get me in Tony’s bed tonight.  
“You should sit on his lap again.”  
“I already did that and it was embarrassing enough.” We go over several ideas that include way too much detail until Ned comes up with the solution.  
“Dude, just get in his bed tonight. You really think he’ll turn you down?”   
“Peter! Dude, Ned is right. Simplest, easiest solution. Do it.”  
“Maybe. I dunno. He might think it’s an invasion.”  
“Nah, you gotta. You’ll both be better off.”   
“Fine, if it’ll get you guys off my back.”  
“Peter, dinner is ready in the dining area. Tony requests you all come down.” Friday projects.  
“He’ll be going down on Tony later.”  
“Should I tell Tony that?”  
“No, no Friday do not tell Tony that. Tell him we’ll be there in a second.” We all head for the elevator again.   
“Seriously Peter, I still can’t believe you get to live here sometimes. It’s so cool.” Ned says.  
“Me either. It’s a dream come true.” We head into the dining area at the same time as everyone else. We all file in and into seats and immediately I stand. “All of you were amazing today. Thank you for being so great and kind to us.” I sit back down.  
“Of course, Pete. It’s good to meet your friends. Ned and Michelle, right?” Bruce says. Both of them look shocked.  
“Hello all, today we have chicken alfredo. We all know I only make this a few times a year, and that’s because it’s my best dish. Enjoy.”  
After dinner, we all get on the couch and watch a movie. I sit next to Tony again and halfway through the Girl’s Trip, I curl up next to him and swing my legs into his lap. With my head on his shoulder, my mouth is right next to his ear. I want to kiss him up and down, but that’s not going to happen.   
“You’re so comfy, Mr. Stark.” I feel his breathing hitch and smile into his neck as I start to fall asleep.   
I wake up to the credits, the sound being too loud now that my brain has had time to purge it’s high. I cover my ears on instinct, and the volume immediately lowers. Tony has the bong and it’s obvious they’ve been passing for the entirety of the movie, the room is hazy. He gestures to it and I put my lips on it, letting him light it. It feels just as if not more intimate and soon my senses are dulled a bit.  
I can still hear MJ muttering “get it boy,” and then I hear Natasha’s light chuckle. I faintly hope they get together and then Tony is nudging me off of him and standing to leave. I notice most of the Avengers have left, with just Natasha, Tony, and Steve left. Tony giggles a high giggle and smiles a high smile. He bids us goodbye, and MJ grabs me.  
“Alright you gotta do it. I won’t let you not do it.”  
“Do what, may I ask?” Natasha asks. MJ side-eyes the captain, who takes the hint and says goodnight, scuttling out.   
“We made Peter promise to get into Tony’s bed tonight.” Ned explains.  
“Finally, Peter. You know he isn’t allowed to make the first move, anyway.”  
“I’m legal!”  
“Still. Tony still has morals.”   
“Lame. Anyway, Peter, you should go do it now.” MJ says.  
“No way. I need to be way higher for that.” I grab the bong, and get shredded as fuck before I pass it. “You guys got it the whole movie.” No one disputes that, they’re all waiting for me to leave. “Fine, fine, I’m going.”


	8. Back at school

I get in the elevator and head to Tony’s suite. When I get off, I head straight for Tony’s bedroom. I don’t knock, I just go in, seeing Tony sitting upright in the middle of the bed with a laptop on his legs. He looks shocked when I come in, smiling tightly.  
“Peter. To what do I owe the pleasure?” I climb in his bed next to him under the covers, and he looks at me in shock. I close the laptop and push it to the side, crawling up and straddling him. “Peter-”  
“Mr. Stark.” He stops cold, and I can feel him stir under me. “Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark, I can’t wait anymore.” I place one hand under his chin and kiss him hard. He pushes me away instantly, his dark eyes searching mine before he grabs my hair and pulls me back in. One of his hands is tangled up in my hair and gripping harshly, and one is tight on my hip, grinding my ass down on his growing hardness. He lets me go for a second, blinking rapidly and breathing deep.  
“Peter, how long have you wanted this?”  
“You’ve got the face that made me realize I was bi.”  
He rubs his forehead. “Fuck, kid. Fuck. How did you know?”  
“Mr. Stark.” His eyes go wide and he swallows. “That’s how.” He kisses me again, even harder this time, and I see stars. He tastes like kief and smoke and pineapples and I can’t stop. His hands are everywhere and all I can do is hold on for dear life as he takes my mouth. Then he’s making his way down my throat, sucking and biting and I’m sure I’ll have plenty of hickies tomorrow and the thought just makes me more delirious.  
I slip next to me and wrap my leg around him, my head on his chest. I give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and then on his cheek, and lay back down.  
“You’re perfect, Peter.” I blush at that, and he grabs my chin, kissing me gently. “You have school in the morning. You should go to bed.” Is he kicking me out? He must see the sudden confusion because he grabs me. “Like, here. If you want. You can go to your room, you don’t have to, that’s what I mean.” He sighed. “Peter, I would really like it if you stayed here with me.” I’m elated. I curl up into him, wrapping him up in my arms and falling asleep on his chest.  
When I wake up, he’s still there. I’m immensely relieved that that, and I sigh. “Thought I’d be gone?” His voice is booming in my ears and I flinch a bit. He looks concerned for a second, and then he grabs a joint from his bedside cabinet and lights it for me. As things start to mellow out I smile at him.  
“Not necessarily. Just really happy you aren’t.” He’s got that look on his face again but this time it turns into a smile as he leans in to kiss me. He takes a hit and blows it into my mouth, I suck it in, it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever done and I say as much. He grins at that. I look at the clock, it’s 6:30 in the morning.  
“Friday, wake up Ned and MJ and tell them it’s time to get ready.”  
“Ms. Jones would like to know whether you quote, got it.” I blushed and Tony looked over at me.  
“You don’t need to respond to that.”  
“Yes, Peter.” I kiss Tony for a minute and run off into the shower. As I undress, I realize that my super healing has my hickies gone, and I'm disappointed for a second. When I get out of the shower, I need a new shirt so I ask Friday where I can find one. She told me where the smaller clothes were and I put on a very Tony scented tight white t-shirt that clung to my body in every way I wanted Tony to notice.  
I put on a zip up hoodie I find over it and tug on my own jeans. I run down into my room to grab my bags and skip go to the lounge. MJ leers at me as I walk over to the table, where surprisingly Natasha is sitting next to her, who doesn’t usually get up until after 10. They greet me and we all eat before Tony is getting in the front seat of his Rolls Royce and inviting us in.  
“Is Happy not driving us today?”  
“I’m going to drive you guys today.” We all get in quickly and marvel at the interior design. We light up and hotbox the car all the way there until Tony clicks a button that sucks all the smoke out. They get out of the car, I kiss Tony and make him promise to text me.  
MJ is the first to say something. “You did it! Did you guys fuck?” I blush.  
“No, I just, yanno. We made out.”  
“He didn’t try and pressure you at all, right?”  
“Of course not, it was great. Anyway, how was your guys’ night? Anything happen with Natasha?” MJ is blushing too now, at least. “Nah. We smoked a little more, which is insane, but afterwards we just kind of crashed on the couch. I woke up with a blanket on though, and Ned said he didn’t put it there.” She’s got a little grin going on, it’s honestly adorable. Ned is smiling at her too, it’s nice to see MJ with a crush.  
Walking in is confusing. People are looking at us, and it takes our high selves a whole ass minute to figure out why. Then we remember the field trip that was seemingly so long ago and just kind of smirk our way up and down the halls. Flash sees us, but he says nothing, and that’s the most satisfying thing. We get to class and when the bell rings, we just talk in the groupchat server Ned and I made for our school laptops.  
Peterman: Did you see flash duck his face into his locker  
MJJJ: omg that was so funny  
Nedward: Peter we’re both still waiting for those daddy stark deets  
MJJJ: yeah petey spill  
Peterman: well I went in and he was on his laptop  
MJJJ: hot  
Peterman: I got in the bed and shut it  
Nedward: what a power move  
Peterman: then I straddled him and kissed him  
MJJJ: the gall you have  
SugarbabyPeter: hey change it back  
MJJJ: no  
SugarbabyPeter: then I won’t tell the rest of the story  
PeterStark: omg guys  
Nedward: don’t act we can see you blushing  
MJJJ: he’s right  
PeterStark: anyway  
PeterStark: we made out and he freaked out a bit as expected but we cuddled and he asked me to stay  
MJJJ: ooh GET IT  
Nedward: Natasha gave MJ a hug this morning before you got to the kitchen  
PeterStark: she’s totally got something going on with you MJ  
MJJJ: shut up, losers  
MJJJ: what do you mean tho  
Nedward: lol  
PeterStark: she really only hugs me without a reason. otherwise, theres always a reason. That’s just Nat tho, she’s a spy  
MJJJ: so fucking cool  
MJJJ: she’s seriously the coolest person  
MJJJ: I didn’t expect her to be so nice to me cuz nobody really likes me very much when they meet me so it was really extra nice yanno  
Nedward: so cute  
MJJJ: stfu  
PeterStark: you guys are pretty similar its no shock you get along  
Nedward: srsly  
MJJJ: you gotta have me over again soon  
PeterStark: you guys are just using me to get to the avengers :’(  
MJJJ: shut up Peter  
Nedward: you know thats not true lol  
PeterStark: I know lol I was jk  
Nedward: ya ok weedy boy  
PeterStark: now u dont get any  
Nedward: nooooooooo  
MJJJ: you can’t cut us off Peter  
PeterStark: I could never youd kill me  
PeterStark: anyway MJ I think you and Nat would be so cute so we’re gonna get you guys together ok  
MJJJ: doubt it  
MJJJ: she’s a superspy guys I’m a crazy poor kid from Queens without the ability to function without drugs  
PeterStark: I’m the same but here I am with tony just saying don’t give up on it she obvs thinks your cool at least  
MJJJ: psh you’re spiderman  
PeterStark: I’m gonna text her lol suck it  
I open my chat with her, spiderchat.  
Newspider: 0 people have picked on us today. You’re the best.  
Oldspider: the other avengers were there too  
Newspider: but rumor has it youre my mom and nobody would fuck with black widows son  
Oldspider: they’re leaving MJ and Ned alone too right  
Newspider: yeah, not like they fucked with MJ anyway. It just never worked, that girl is steel  
Oldspider: I can tell. You have awesome friends  
Newspider: I do. You should come hang out with us more often  
Oldspider: you realize I take that as an invitation to crash you guys whenever I feel like it  
Newspider: I didn’t realize that but you’re free to take it that way. We love you  
Oldspider: maybe I’ll come smoke you guys out for your lunch period  
Newspider: omg nat you’re literally my favorite person  
Oldspider: not from what I’m hearing from Tony  
Newspider: whats he telling you  
Oldspider: that you got in his bed and put the moves on him  
Newspider: youre damn right I did  
Oldspider: calm down there it took a whole bowl to get you to do it and we were all there  
Newspider: anyway you’re seriously amazing  
Oldspider: I have to roll some stuff for your lunch now  
Newspider: oh yeah! Btw, can you teach MJ how to roll? She wants to be able to roll like you  
Oldspider: it’d be a pleasure. She’d be good at it  
Newspider: did you put a blanket on her last night  
Oldspider: yeah  
Newspider: omg do you like her  
Oldspider: she’s very kind. She’s a lot like me. I enjoy her presence.  
Newspider: thats a love confession coming from you  
Oldspider: shut up, little spider. I’ll see you later.  
Newspider: bye spidermom love you  
Oldspider: I love you too Peter  
I close the chat and go back to my groupchat  
PeterStark: hi  
Nedward: PETER’S BACK  
MJJJ: WE MISSED YOU DEAR PETER  
PeterStark: lmao u guys  
Nedward: so what did natasha say  
PeterStark: she did put the blanket on MJ  
Ned: HA  
I turn around, and MJ is blushing darker than I’ve ever seen her before. Class goes by with us just sending memes and making fun on MJ without actually making fun of her because nobody here wants to get their ass beat, Spiderman or not.


	9. Nat makes a move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and MJ get started

Before the lunch bell, Natasha texts me a picture of the back parking lot of my school. Ned has to go to lunch detention, and I text him a sincere apology that we’re going to go with her without him, but his jealousy is outweighed by desire to help MJ get it. I text him because MJ still has no idea. I lead her to the back parking lot and she’s complaining the whole time. There’s a sleek black lamborghini sitting there with one Natasha Romanov sitting on the hood. MJ goes still next to me and grabs my arm hard. I chuckle a little.  
“Cmon, don’t give yourself away.” This spurs her into movement and when we reach her, Natasha gives us both tight hugs. Over her shoulder while she’s hugging MJ I mouth ‘omg I told you’ and she rolls her eyes, but she’s still blushing. I let MJ take shotgun and stretch out in the back. Natasha drives, and I mime closing my mouth to MJ, who flips me off. We grab Taco Bell and Nat hands us both a fat blunt. MJ takes it with her mouth practically watering, and Nat is smiling at her with a weird look in her eye. I’m not certain of what’s happening here, but I ship it hard. At one point, I take a picture of the curious look in Natasha’s eye and send it to Tony.  
He responds a minute later with a bunch of question marks.  
Mr. Stark: what is she looking at holy fuck  
Kid: MJ  
Mr. Stark: unless MJ is looking to get her world turned inside out by Natasha Romanov’s deadly charm, she might wanna get out of there  
Kid: nah MJ is head over heels for Nat lol why  
Mr. Stark: I’ve only seen Natasha look at 3 things like that  
Mr. Stark: weed, weapons, and my alfredo.  
Kid: so MJ might have a shot?  
Mr. Stark: a shot? A shot would imply there was room for no shot. No, if Natasha has her eyes on that girl that girl is already hers  
Kid: she is in her mind holy fuck I can’t believe it  
I look up then to see Natasha smiling at something MJ said. Is she even trying to be subtle? Of course, MJ doesn’t notice a thing because Natasha is only this obvious to me and Tony, apparently. I text Nat.  
Newspider: I can’t believe you’re into my best friend just make a move already jeez  
She looks at her phone and smiles at me, shaking her head a little. MJ is faded out in the front seat, peeking looks at Nat when she thinks she won’t notice.  
Oldspider: I won’t deny it. Don’t tell her  
Newspider: but it would make her so happy  
Oldspider: I wasn’t sure if it was real or if it was my ego  
Oldspider: still, don’t tell her. I’ll figure it out.  
Natasha’s eyes dart between her phone screen and MJ, and she puts her phone down. We’re only a couple blocks from the school, and there’s a half hour left of lunch. I lean forward a bit. “Hey guys I’m gonna take some of this food to Ned so see you in class MJ see ya Nat.” I get out of the car before they can protest and put on my mask, and then my hood so I can talk to Karen.  
“Karen, I need to know what’s happening in that car.”  
“All of Tony’s systems have audio monitoring. Would you like to tune into that one?”  
“Yes, please Karen.” She connects me to the audio. It feels like spying for a second, but I vow to turn it off if anything personal happens.  
“Where is Ned, I forgot to ask, got a little distracted.” There’s a small number of things that can distract Natasha Romanov successfully, even MJ knows that.  
“He’s uh, in lunch detention. He pissed off our P.E. teacher.” It’s true, the teacher had yelled for Ned to ‘act like a real man’ and Ned in turn immediately started performing the single ladies dance.  
“That’s a shame.” I hear the flick of the lighter, and Natasha’s long exhale. I grab a headphone and slip it under the mask into my ear.  
“Karen, these are bluetooth, can you send the audio to them?” She does, so I take off the mask and put it back in it’s safe compartment.  
“You roll really good blunts.”  
“Peter mentioned you might like to learn?”  
“He did?! I mean, yeah, I’d like to get better at it. I’m decent at joints but that’s it.”  
“I’d be happy to teach you, if you’d want to come by my rooms some time.” MJ can’t possibly misinterpret that, no matter how much she hates herself. She does anyway.  
“I’d uh, be happy to. I mean. Come by. To your rooms. For rolling lessons.” She sounds like a scratched tape.  
“Give me your phone.” I imagine Natasha’s just putting her number in it, and I wonder what MJ’s face looks like. Then, there’s a bit of rustling and I hear an odd whine come out of MJ.  
“Natasha, what-” and then I hear the kissing.  
“Karen! You can cut the connection now.” I walk into the school and find Ned in the gym waiting for the bell to ring so he can leave. I walk over, giving him the bag of Taco Bell.  
“Where’s MJ?”  
“I left her in the car with Nat, and holy fuck Ned. As I walked back here, I tuned into the audio monitoring in the car and they totally started to make out!”  
“Holy fuck, tell me everything.”  
“Natasha is like, super into her. Look!” I showed him the texts between me and Tony, including the picture of Natasha. I showed him the texts from Natasha and said “So she said that and that’s when I decided to get out of the car, let her make her moves. She actually started by asking about where you were, and then telling MJ she was distracted which is just so fucking significant you know?”  
“I can’t believe she asked about me. I can’t believe both of my friends are hooking up with avengers.”  
“Right? Then she basically invited her to her suite to teach her to roll blunts, which I totally planted in her head by the way. Then she put her number in MJ’s phone and then I heard a whole bunch of movement and then when the kissing started I stopped listening.” Ned and I fangirl about it until the lunch period is over and we can leave.  
“I wonder who kissed who?”  
“Pretty sure it was Nat, based on the sound MJ made. That’s when I had to turn it off.”  
MJ is late to calculus, which was fine because it’s a review day anyway. She has dark cheeks and a visible hickey poking out from the collar of her shirt. Both me and Ned are grinning like maniacs.  
When she sits next to me, I lean over. “I was totally eavesdropping on you guys.” Her jaw drops a little. “I turned it off after she kissed you. Or you kissed her. Can you tell us, we’re kind of desperate to know. Also you gotta fill me in on what happened afterward.”  
“You’re a dick Peter.”  
“Hey, I put in real legwork to make this thing happen.”  
“She told me. That being that, I forgive you. Don’t you dare ever spy on me again.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, you have Nat for that.”  
“She kissed me.”  
“Yes!” I did a little fist pump. “Sorry, I totally knew it. I’m so excited for this. Continue.”  
“She was so fast, one second she’s putting her number in my phone and then when she hands it back to me she takes my hand and just kisses my palm. I was really surprised and confused and drop dead horny so I kinda was like ‘whaT’ and then she was kissing me. Like, really kissing me too. She had my seat back without me even realizing it, she got on top of me and like yeah.”  
Ned and I are looking at her, and then at each other and back with wide eyes. She rolls her own. “Guys, stop freaking out.”  
“Oh come on you are too!”  
“At least let me finish.”  
“YES I mean yes yes please do that.” She pulls her shirt a little to show the hickey on her neck in full. It’s an impressive one, dark purple with violet edges and enormous.  
“That happened and honestly guys, fucking BUST. Peter… since you’re close to her will you kind of help me be selfish for a second?”  
“Of course babes, what do you need?”  
“Well after this,” she gestures to the hickey, “she got off me and told me kind of the gist of what you had both said, but then we realized I was late back so we just had to come here and that was all. I’m feeling really insecure, all of a sudden. About her. Can you ask her her perspective on it?”  
“I can, but why can’t you?”  
“Insecure, Parker. Don’t make me go into it, I don’t want to.”  
“Okay, I can. I will, I mean. I think that you should know what Tony said though.”  
“When did Tony become part of this?” I show her my phone. She gasps a little, reading ‘already her’s’ in barely a whisper.  
“I can still ask her. I was probably going to anyway, just for me. Should I pretend I have no idea what happened yet?” MJ bit her lip.  
“Yeah, that’s perfect. Jesus, are we terrible people?”  
Ned finally speaks up. “She’ll understand. You know she would. Just remember to apologize in a year, okay?” That gets a real grin out of her but she’s back to anxious in seconds.  
Newspider: what happened  
It takes her a second.  
Oldspider: don’t tell me she didn’t tell you  
Newspider: she isn’t talking to us she looks anxious what happened  
Oldspider: we didn’t have enough time, your lunch break is trash. Shit  
Newspider: shit what  
Oldspider: I think I know what happened it’s ok I’m gonna make it better  
Newspider: or you could just tell me what happened and I can handle it rn  
Oldspider: no thank you Peter I got this  
I put my phone on the desk gingerly, both Ned and MJ are looking at me curiously.  
“What did she say?” Ned asked.  
“Well. She didn’t exactly explain her perspective. In fact, I think I just set something into motion.”  
“What do you mean?” MJ followed.  
“Well, I’m not super sure.” A second later, the Black Widow is strolling into our classroom. Everyone is looking between her and I, but she isn’t paying attention. She walks over to MJ, grabs her hand, and leads her out. The entire room is silent in shock, and this time Ned and I are right there with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think about Nat/MJ please I need attention


	10. Chapter 10

(MJ’s PERSPECTIVE)  
I’m so confused that I don’t regain my ability to speak until we’re in the back of the car. She presses a button that is obviously for security, because every window is reinforced with metal plates, and the car is on lockdown. She has me pinned to the seat with enough strength to make me dizzy, one leg between mine and her mouth under my ear.  
“I made a grave mistake, Michelle, I want to clarify with you. I have been absolutely swarmed with affection for you since our meeting, and I was very much hoping that from this day forward you would agree to be mine.” She takes the skin behind my ear into her teeth and I gasp lightly. “Do you want to be mine, MJ?”  
I don’t need to think, I’ve said yes before she says my name. It’s one hundred percent too good to be true but this is also one hundred percent the most amazing thing that’s happened to me in my entire life. This is a dream. This is the type of thing that happens in dreams. She has one hand stretched up my throat, just resting there.  
“Wait a second before you agree, darling.” I let out a low whine at that, and her lips are sealed over mine in an instant, her hand putting a little bit of pressure on my neck. “You’re… fuck. You want to be mine? Mine, and no one else’s? Remember who I am.”  
I’m nodding and whining, “Yes, please. I need who you are.”  
That has her back up to my ear. “Then I’m yours, and no one else’s. Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Without question.  
“Without question, please, please, please.” She’s sucking a bruise behind my ear, and I thank the world that I’m 18 because this would look terrible if I wasn’t. She has her lips on mine again, sucking my lip in and biting it, dragging it backwards and taking me with her. I follow on instinct, and she smiles, letting go. I fall against the seat, and for a minute we’re just looking at each other.  
She is ethereal. Her face is too perfect, too angular and pointed and perfect perfect perfect. I must be saying it, because she’s smiling, and I think she might even have a tint to her cheeks. Her next words are the most unsure I’ve ever heard her speak. “I’m sorry if that was a little much. I do my best not to experience too much emotion, and when you caused as much of a hurricane in me as you did, I knew I had to have you.”  
“You’re sorry? Natasha, wait seriously don’t be. Do you know how many times I’ve imagined something like that? You don’t need to be sorry at all. I’m sorry I was feeling insecure and got Peter to text you about it. By the way, I did that. I was supposed to apologize in a year, but I guess I’m doing it now.”  
“I figured as much. Always remember who I am, Michelle. You may always be a step ahead of the people around you, but with me, you’re on equal footing in the manipulation department.” I smile at that, I’m not used to it but it’s nice to know Ned was right. “I get it, anyway.” And with that she’s descending back onto me, hands on my thigh and in my hair. Her lips alight more chemical impulses in my brain than weed ever has. It’s over after an eternity and she’s disconnecting from me slowly, teeth digging into my lip for just a second.  
“You should go back to class.”  
“I don’t want to, Natasha it’s just a review day in calculus anyway.”  
“When does your next class start?”  
“Umm, 10 minutes probably.” Her hand is back resting on my throat, and her eyes are darting all over my face before she kisses me again. Her lips are soft on mine this time, less demanding and more pleading. It continues for what feels like hours, slow languid kisses that make the blood drain from my brain. When she lets go, she has to apply light pressure on my neck to keep me from following her.  
“Time for class, babe. Come by the compound soon for those lessons.” Her wink is devastating, I get out and head to next period, ready to tell Peter and Ned everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loooooooooove comments


	11. Back to Peter

MJ doesn’t respond to our texts. The bell is about to ring, and she’s still not back. Neither of us are worried, her being with Natasha and all, but we’re both confused as hell.   
“Well, I suppose that’s what Nat is doing to make MJ feel better I dunno man.” The bell rings and we file out of the classroom, heading to our last period. All three of us managed to get our last two periods as our senior offs, and so we all get off at 1:30 and usually go smoke. We head to art science and see MJ sitting at her desk already, looking utterly defiled. She’s got bruises forming on her neck and a huge one behind her ear.   
“What the fuck, MJ!” We both yell at the same time, sitting on the bench of our table on either side of her. “Tell us everything! Again!” She smiles dopily at us.   
“Holy fuck guys. She just like, dominated me. I’m hers now.” And then, quieter, “And she’s mine.” Ned and I meet eyes, grinning like lunatics.   
“Aren’t you glad you’re best friends with Spiderman?” She smiles back at me.   
“I am, but you know we love you without that too.”  
“Of course, MJ.”  
“Anyway, yes. It was perfect. Let’s move on.”  
“You really look like it was perfect. Here, take my hoodie, put the hood up.” I give her my hoodie, and the bell rings again, class is starting. We all have projects we’re working on. I’m doing a standard volcano, but I’m trying to make the liquid freeze as it emerges. We all grab our projects, and MJ is looking at me curiously.  
“Peter, you never wear clothes that tight.”  
“Oh,” I leaned in to whisper, “I wore it for Mr. Stark. It’s his.” She smiles deviously, but still looks concerned.   
“Well, we can all see your 8-pack bro.” Ned says, and I look down. It’s true, it’s almost as if the shirt has shrunk over the day.   
“Whatever. It’s fine, we’re leaving after this. Are we going to yours or mine?” We never go to Ned’s, his parents don’t let us smoke.   
“Yours today. I need to pick up some concealer on the way tho, I can’t have my parents seeing this.” She gestures to the bruises.  
“We can go to Walgreens.”   
“Shit guys I forgot I have Krav lessons today. I can’t come over.”  
“LAME dude.  
My phone buzzes, and I look down at the plaster covering my hands. “MJ can you check my phone, it’s in my back pocket.” I make wiggly eyebrows at her and she laughs a little as she takes it out.  
“Tony texted you. He wants to know if you need anything and if Natasha has marked me yet.”  
“Um, tell him no and you can say whatever you want about Natasha, considering it was your experience.” Her and Ned snicker as they reply, worrying me a little.   
“Guys, don’t say anything stupid.”  
“It’s okay Peter, we won’t say a single stupid thing.” They both dissolve into giggles, and I start to wash the plaster off of my hands. As soon as they’re dry I grab my phone back. It starts ringing, Tony’s face popping on the screen before I can read the text. I answer it without hesitation.  
“Peter? You’re at school, aren’t you?”   
“Yeah. I dunno what text you just got but Ned and MJ had my phone.”  
“Oh, makes sense. You already have the Lego Stark Tower.”  
“Sorry sir.”  
“Sir? Was last night just a dream after all?”  
“No, no. I just, I’m at school and my high is fading but it’s okay because I’m almost out of class. MJ is coming over and we’re going to hang out.”  
“That’s good. Is she okay after Natasha?”  
“Better than okay.”  
“How’s Ned?”  
I look up and make eyecontact with him. His eyes widen. “He’s good too! He got in detention for the funniest shit, he’ll have to tell you about it later.” He’s bouncing a little, pointing at himself excitedly.  
“Sounds like a plan. Invite them to Rhodey’s dinner, alright? We finally found out when Thor is coming back, so mark your calendar for Saturday.”  
“I will! They’ll be so excited.”  
“Alright. I’ll let you go now, get back to work. I can’t believe you just answer the phone in class.”  
“It’s you.”  
“You’re right. See ya Pete.” The call ends and Ned bursts.   
“Oh my god Tony Stark called and asked about me! Me!”   
“You’ve smoked with the man, when are you going to stop being a fanboy?” MJ asks.  
“Um, never. They’ll always be that great.” She shrugs, and soon the bell is ringing.


	12. MMP

Ned gets into his mom’s car and MJ and I walk the long way so we can stop by Walgreens. When we get there, I buy a ton of snacks and the concealer, much to MJ’s protest.   
“You really don’t have to.”  
“I want to. I’ve got a lot of cash saved up since I never touch the internship cash, and honestly, it feels good to share.” When we get to my apartment, May is sitting on the couch smoking. She gets up when she sees me, hugging me.   
“Guys! I have great news!” She says excitedly. “I’m off my meds!” MJ and I look at eachother, and then back to May before grabbing her hands and jumping up in down and cheering. May has been on depression meds since my parents died. When Ben died, she had to up the dose and her moods started getting really extreme. She’s been experiencing a lot of hard shit with them and we haven’t been able to get her off of them. “Yup. I’ve been sad and all but honestly I feel very much more alive, and when I smoke, I can even be happy.” I smile wide at that. People don’t understand how monumental the substance can be.   
“That’s amazing May. I’m going to show MJ the glass collection and talk for a bit and then maybe we could test out that 4 foot bong? It’s seriously too pretty to leave clean.” May smiles and nods, and I drag MJ to my room. She stares in awe at my desk, where all the pieces are lined up by size. I give her one of the larger pipes that ran with blue and red streaks. We smoke for a minute and MJ reaches out to put a hand on my shoulder.  
“Listen Peter I don’t do mushy and I won’t now. But I do want you to know how much I appreciate all the stuff you’ve been doing for us. I know it’s hard to balance all of the things you do, and you’ve been spending so much time with us lately it makes me feel like maybe we are taking advantage of you. I like, really don’t want that.” I put my hand on her hand.  
“MJ, you guys aren’t taking advantage of me. Being an Avenger is a huge part of my life now. I’m sure Natasha would’ve done all this even if I didn’t try to set you guys up. I want to share my life with my friends, especially these awesome advantages, and you’re my friend.” She has tears in her eyes so she gets up and grabs the massive bong from my desk.  
“I’ve only got an hour, let’s do this.” We walk out to the living room and I load up the bowl.   
“My god MJ, are you okay?” May asks as soon as she sees the bruises on her neck.  
“Oh, yeah, I have a new girlfriend, it’s not anything bad.”  
“Ooh, do I know her?”  
“Have you met Natasha?” May’s jaw drops open a little.   
“Romanov?”  
“That’s the one.” MJ is smirking for a second, and then she’s full on smiling. It’s a nice look on her.  
“Wow, that’s impressive. So, how’s the apartment search coming?” MJ and Ned are looking for an apartment. Graduation is in a week, and they want to move out right away. I’ll be moving into Stark Tower immediately, as per the Avenger’s agreement.   
“It’s alright, we’ve got our eye on a place right by here actually.” They talk about things your mom talks to your friends about for a while, but they stop when I’ve finished loading the massive bowl.   
“Alright, May, you take greens.” May stands next to the table, positioning herself to be able to take the hit. She takes the lighter attached by a retractable cord and lights, pulling the bowl and not coughing. I’m kind of jealous. MJ takes a turn and we take turns while watching Maury until MJ leaves.


	13. More

“Peter, Peter. I gotta talk to you. No, wait really I gotta talk to you about this. I’ve kind of been putting it off because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” May says, rubbing the back of her hand.  
“Is it about Mr. Stark? Because we do need to talk about him.”  
“Yes. And your life, being an Avenger. I know you’re going to move into the tower as soon as you can.”  
“Yeah. In a little less than a month. But you know I’ll never leave you to fend for yourself? Once I sign the accords and I’ll have a superheroes salary I’ll set you up in a nice new place. I’ll see you every week.” She’s smiling a watery smile at me.  
“I know you’ll always do your best to take care of me. I’m worried that I can’t protect you.”  
“Well, I hate to say this to you, but it’s true. I’m spiderman. But you’re a force of your own, May. I’ll always need you.”  
“Oh, Peter.” She pulls me into a hug.   
“Also I’m kind of in some sort of relationship with Mr. Stark and I really need to tell you I don’t want this to be a secret.”  
“Okay, first of all, if you guys are starting some sort of relationship, why are you calling him Mr. Stark still?” My face goes red in an instant.  
“He likes it next question please.”  
“Jesus, Peter. Okay. Is this something you’ve wanted?”  
“Yes, So badly, May.”  
“He isn’t trying to pressure you?”  
“No. I promise. And Nat is there to kick his ass if she sees anything she doesn’t like.”  
“Well, Natasha is also dating a teenager, isn’t she.” It’s hardly a question, and I glare a bit. “Yes, I know, nobody could ever do anything with MJ without consent. Fine. Just, let me be skeptical, okay? I support you of course.”  
“Thank you. I’m really excited to graduate and move to the tower, but it doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”  
“I’m very proud of you. You’re so smart and so selfless. I’m so, so proud of you.” She hugs me, and we stay like that for a while. Eventually she falls asleep so I put her to bed and get in my own. I roll and light a joint, laying in bed and smoking which is a bad idea but I have an ashtray sitting only a foot away. I get a text from MJ in our private chat an hour later.  
MiJo: You sly son of a bitch  
MiJo: I literally love you  
MiJo: you’re so good to us dude wtf  
MiJo: Thank you for real  
Spooder: what are you talking about  
MiJo: the blunt dude  
Spooder: I forgot about that! I didn’t expect you guys to get together this fast. She’ll be rolling for you all the time now  
MiJo: still you like considered my feelings and made a selfless decision purely based around making me feel happy dude that’s fuckin epic   
Spooder: you’re my best friend  
MiJo: ur my best friend 2 Petey  
MiJo: srry I result to immature texting when I’m emotional lol  
MiJo: this is going in a glass case or something her handwriting is so hot dude  
Spooder: you think everything about her is hot  
MiJo: it is  
MiJo: you have no idea that woman is so perfect she seriously I’m creaming my jorts rn pepe  
Spooder: ew that’s my spidermom dude grody   
MiJo: tell me you didn’t laugh reading that  
Spooder: I mean I won’t lie  
MiJo: go to bed faggot  
Spooder: gn meninge ass bitch  
MiJo: 1 of the meninges is arachnoid mater fuck outta here   
Spooder: ily  
MiJo: Thank you again Peter ily2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think or want please


	14. Peter catches a ride

Even after smoking, I’m completely unable to to sleep so I put on the suit and slip out my window. I patrol until dawn and slip into my windows. I was supposed to be in before the sun even started to rise but I had to chase a car all the way through to Hell’s kitchen before I could stop it. It took forever to web up all the guys that suddenly showed up, and one of my web shooters took some debris and isn’t working properly. I broke my pinky toe, but it should heal with some sleep. I grab my phone from my desk where it’s hooked to my charger and call Tony. He answers almost immediately.   
“Peter! I was hoping I’d hear from you this morning. What can I do for you?” I can hear the smile in his voice and it warms my heart.  
“I just got home from patrol, I’m a little battered and I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep. Can you come get me?”   
“Of course, Peter. I’ll be there asap.”  
“Thank you Tony.” He hangs up and I run to shower. I pack my bag for school, rolling a bunch of joints and putting them in the Black Widow box. I get a text alert and slip out the door. Tony is parked out front in a modest black Mercedes. I get in the car.  
“Hey Tony. Sorry if I’m interrupting anything.”  
“Of course not. School starts at 7:45 right? We’ve got 3 hours. What do you want to do?”  
“Maybe we could go get coffee somewhere? I broke one of my web shooters, do you think you could look at it? I don’t have any brain function right now.” He starts up the car, smiling over at me and grabbing my hand for a second before starting to drive. I pull out a joint, and he shoos it away.   
“Nah kid, if you’re tired, I’ve got something else for us to do.” He reaches across me into the glovebox. He pulls out a little glass case, a screwdriver looking contraption but the handle end end is obviously for breathing in and the other is a hollow cylinder, and a torch. He opens the glass case, revealing wax stretched across the bottom. “This is a 100% sativa sheet of wax. It’ll make you hyper, but you need to get good sleep tonight okay?” I nod, and he lights the torch, holding it to the cylinder end of the metal. Once it turns red, he gestures for me to lean forward. “When I put it on the wax, suck in slowly. Don’t try to take it all at once, take it nice and it won’t hurt.”  
I follow his instructions, and soon I’m blowing out the biggest cloud I’ve ever seen.   
“Oh my god, that was so…” I cough a bit and the high hits me immediately. I’m spun into dizziness, closing my eyes and falling back on the seat. I giggle, and hear Tony let out a tensed breath. I can’t really think about it.  
“Alright, Peter. Jeez, you’re really tired. I’m going to lock the doors and grab us some coffee really quick okay? I’ll make it just how you like it.” He leaves me in the car and I hear the doors lock distantly. I fall asleep when I lose sight of him, walking into the coffee shop with a smile illuminated by the beginnings of the morning. Not asleep, necessarily, moreso a haze. A deep daydream, thinking about the pretentiously shaved goatee over his chin, his pretentious sunglasses, his pretentious suits and ties and shiny shoes. All so easy to love, easy to hate, easy to identify, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.   
But that’s not Tony. Tony is his smile, stretched across his face cockily when he feels at all insecure. His goatee around it is ultimately sexy, his suits and ties and shiny shoes are nothing around it. His smile, the nervous one he used to use while he swallowed instinctually after being called ‘Mr. Stark’. His dopey smile when he’s rocked off a bong rip.  
My head a little more clear when he gets back in the car, handing me a coffee cup. I take it and sip it, it’s a mocha. In a few minutes, the fog is clearing around my head and I look up at Tony, who has a wide, happy smile on his face. I reach out, my hand resting on his cheek.  
“You have the best smile, Tony.”  
“Oh hush, Peter.” He leans over, tipping my chin and kissing me sweetly. “We’ve got two hours. Why don’t you keep hitting this wax and I’ll look at your web shooters. Maybe take a nap?” He gestures to the tools while I hand him the broken shooter. I take another hit, and faze out again, staring at Tony and smiling. He looks up from the shooter every few minutes, smiling over at me with his perfect teeth.   
“Tony, thank you. For picking me up. I had a bad night on patrol. I really appreciate it, you, this, everything.”  
“Of course, Peter. You can call me for help anytime.”  
“You’re amazing.”  
“You’re high.”  
“You’re still amazing.”  
“I’m going to take you to school now, finish your coffee and take another dab. You’ll be hyper enough by the time your bell rings. Here’s your web shooter.” He puts it back on my wrist for me. He knows me so well. Since Titan, I haven’t left them off.   
He drives and I’m silent, still a little spacey, but I can feel my brain getting more alert as the dabs kick in. When I’m almost fully aware, we pull up in front of my school. I look over at the handsome man next to me.   
“See you at dinner on Saturday, okay?”  
“Mr. Stark, that’s so far away.”  
“I know Pete. But I’ll be out of town till about an hour before the dinner. I’m going to Malibu with Pepper until then to make a sales pitch to that side of our board. If it goes well, we’ll be providing wells to filter unclean water around the world.” I reach for him, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss.  
“I knew you weren’t just a billionaire.” I say against his lips, and feel him chuckle.  
“I’m not just an anything, babe. Go to class before you’re late.” He kisses me again, and I get out of the car and run into class right before the late bell rings. Amber, head of cheer club but not the cheer team (fuck this school btw), is sitting on my desk. Ned and MJ try to subtly urge me over but their eyes are wide and their movements make them look kind of crazy.


	15. my bad yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't updated. I'm just sort of a bitch ig

When I get to my desk, Amber stands and puts a hand on my arm.   
“Peter! My friend Angelica wanted me to invite you to the party this Friday. It’s going to be a senior rager, since we graduate so soon. My mouth drops open, and I feel more like the terrified kid I used to be before I was able to blame my new muscles and wit on just ‘glowing up’. Amber notices my hesitation and glances at my friends. “You two are invited too, of course. All the seniors are, but you guys never show at parties and there are people who really want you there. Maybe you could bring some of your other friends too? We’re all dying to meet Spiderman.” Those words of course, conjure Flash.  
“Parker, know Spiderman? No way. He’s our city’s best hero.” I rub my forehead with my thumb and pointer finger.   
“Are you ever just going to shut up Flash? We were friends. I swear you weren’t this stupid back then. You saw me hug Black Widow literally 2 days ago and I didn’t even rub it in your face like I deserve to. You were being so smart by just keeping your mouth shut. What, is your pride wounded? Then this isn’t what you want. Or is it? Is that what you want, me to bring Spiderman to a party and embarrass you? Because that’s what’s going to happen now.” Usually, I wouldn’t go off like this but I’m hyper and uninhibited and the fish look he’s giving me is just making me more angry. He’s just like all the stupid muggers that are no fun to web up when they can’t even respond to my quips.  
He clenches his fist and I hear snickers and urging from his friends to hit me. “Shut the fuck up, Parker.”  
“You gonna listen to your mates? Hit me? I promise you don’t want to. I’m really not in the mood.” His eyes roll and I don’t have to watch his fist go back to catch it. His fish look becomes even more fishlike, and I squeeze his hand. “You’re always so much smarter when your friends aren’t around. Just something to consider, Eugene.” Amber is looking at me in shock, but she manages to squeak out her request again.  
“So, Peter, you and your friends will come to the party? I’ll tell Angelica, thanks.” I smile at her as I let Flash go, he stumbles back to his seat and I turn to Ned and MJ. We’re about to start talking, but our teacher has finished his breakfast and we have to tune in.  
We’re only able to talk at lunch. We meet on the roof, I just walk up the wall because I love it but I have a little spider ladder gadget I made that shoots out a big web grid I can climb if there are no walls available, so I always just shoot it on the shed next to the generator next to the actual school building, which makes it way easier to climb up to the clock tower. We sit in it, smoking and eating burgers from the food truck a block away.   
“So, you’re bringing Spiderman to a party we’re going to on Friday? That’s all I learned in first period.” MJ laughs at me.   
“I’ll show up as me, change for a bit, and then I’ll leave to stop a bomb or something and reappear as me.”  
“Flimsy, but it’s the best situation I can imagine.” Ned says, patting my shoulder. I push his hand away, laughing.   
The rest of the week is boring, most of the Avengers are on missions and Tony is in Malibu being a glorious savior of humanity. When Friday night comes, he calls me.   
“Peter! Getting ready for the party?”  
“Yep. You think I should go hot or go dorky? I don’t really super care about my cover since I’m going to reveal myself when I graduate, but I also would rather not give myself away.”  
“Have Karen modify your voice a little, I think you should go hot. You’re gonna get swarmed, kid.”  
“Shouldn’t you not want that?”  
“You think I’m afraid of some bitch teenagers taking you away from me? I know what we have, Peter.”   
“I’m glad. I’ll go hot. What should I wear?”  
“Grey skinnies, make sure they’re tight but not too tight to get off quickly, plain tee of any color. No effort, still hot. I’d recommend a nice lavender color, but you get my drift. I gotta get going, you and your friends should all crash at the tower tonight. I’ll have a driver in the area when you’re ready, okay?”   
“You’re the best, Tony. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He hangs up and I find the tightest grey jeans I own. When I’m done getting dressed, I fill the Black Widow box with blunts and joints and get going to MJ’s house, where we’re going to pre-party.   
“Hey, dorkus. You got the weed and the suit? We’re going to really stand these fuckers up. They think they’re cool, I smoke 8 grams a day. Fuck that noise.” She says as she yanks me into her room. Ned is on the edge of her bed, a dress shirt and jeans on. MJ has on jeans too, a purple shirt that’s much darker than mine so I don’t have to worry about that, and a huge leather overcoat.  
There are 9 metal shot glasses sitting on the dresser, three different colors, and full to the brim of clear liquid. Whenever we’re going out at night, which isn’t very often, we each take three shots. One for us, and one for our respective others.   
“For Ned!” We all shout as we shoot the first of our lines. Mine is purple, MJ’s is blue, and Ned’s is red. We had to decide when we were creating the tradition, and Ned at first said red should be mine, considering my hero status. MJ argued I was red and navy blue, which is still purple. Ned had wanted red anyway, and in the end, they were just shot glasses.  
“For MJ!” We take the blue shot cups, coughing a bit and looking at each other with watery smiles. We still aren’t great at drinking, but we’re so dope it doesn’t matter.   
“For Peter!” We all down the purple and splutter a bit, laughing at each other. When we catch our breaths, we all make our way out and to the party. We walk and smoke.  
“So, Peter. Your good old Mr. Stark, why hasn’t he given you a car yet so we can stop walking everywhere?”   
“He tried, actually. I don’t love charity, you know that.”  
“I can’t believe you Peter. You’re a crazy person.”  
“Nah, I’m a superhero.”  
“Yeah, and a crazy person. It’s okay, we’re crazy too.” MJ laughs.  
When we get to the party, it’s certainly blooming. We all walk in with different colored sunglasses and we each have a blunt between our teeth. A few people notice us, mostly me, and try to engage in conversation. Multiple people ask about Spiderman, so word must have got around. I creep up to the bathroom without being seen and change quickly. I look in the mirror.   
“Don’t pussy out Parker, you have no reason to leave. This will go great, you’ll be popular for your last week of high school, and then you’ll come out as Spiderman a few days later and laugh at everyone here. Karen, make my voice different please.” I climb out of the window and onto the roof, and walk towards the front of the house. I sit on top, right above the door. “Hey, anybody seen Parker? Peter? He told me he’d be here.” There are a couple squeals and shocked gasps as everyone outside looks up at me, before several people scream out.  
“SPIDERMAN!” And then everyone is rushing outside.   
“Hey, hey, Spiderman. You took my car a couple years ago, it was cool.” There’s Flash, smiling up at me with a look of worship on his face.   
“I remember that. It was dope, my first time hijacking a car. Anyway, I’m just dropping in to see you guys because Peter is graduating so soon. My graduation gift, I suppose.” He looks appeased that I spoke to him, and it’s battling the sour expression on his face at the mention of myself. I hear sirens, and apparently the rest of them do too because they’re silent, staring up at me with anticipation painted across their faces. Without thought, I take off.  
Turned out to be a car chase, it was an easy fix. I crouched down on the hood of the car, pushing down with my feet and shooting webs at buildings behind it so I could bring the car to a stop. The guys inside tried to fight, but I took them down pretty easily and took off back towards the party, redressing outside and climbing in the bathroom window. I light a blunt, suck half of it down so it looks like that’s what I’ve been doing, and step out of the bathroom coughing out smoke.


End file.
